Modern consumer electronics, such as cellular phones, digital cameras, and music players, require shrinking integrated circuits and packing more integrated circuits into an ever shrinking physical space. Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. One of these technologies involves packaging integrated circuits with increasing pin count while reducing the total package height.
As integrated circuits geometries continue to shrink, more functions are typically packed into an integrated circuit device. The additional functionality typically implies more pins are needed to support the input and output interfaces to the higher level system. The market requires the smallest form factor along with the increased functionality and higher pin count.
Integrated circuit (IC) devices have reached a stage of maturity where various packaging methods have been disclosed over the last few years. Leaded Bump Chip Carrier (BCC) technology produces a chip scale lead frame based molded package with bumps, which are formed after the lead frame is etched away. An exposed die pad coupled with extremely low resistance, inductance, and capacitance (RLC) provides excellent electrical and thermal performance enhancements, which are ideal for consumer electronics. The BCC is manufactured in a molded array format that maximizes product throughput and material utilization. The BCC may have single row and dual row bumps. However, as technology advances the demand increases for lower package profiles, increased input/output counts, and better electrical performance.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuits package system providing high pin count support as well as long package height. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.